Talk:Constitution of Atlion
Alright, let's get this started. I am gonna propose some basics which should be included somewhere: *Free speech is a national right *States decide what is the "state religion", however, nobody can be forced to abide by it or follow its practices - it's only a ceremonial thing. *States decide on LGBT rights, however, hate crimes are illegal on a national level, and civil unions are legal on a nation level. *President has no term limits. *Governors have no term limits. *Senate may amend the constitution only in cases of more than a third voting in favor. More as time goes. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I want my state to handle to deal with religious rights the way it sees fit. I agree with the free speech, and I'm in favor of the limitless terms. Civil unions are a "meh", however, my constitution will only recognize marriage as between one man and one woman. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, I believe that the constitution should only touch on the relation of the states to the national government. Civil rights, however, I believe should be handled by the states alone. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:12, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think you read that wrong. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:20, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed I did, thank you MC --Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) : Civil union were suggested to be legal on the national level. However, I feel that the states should decide that, not the nation itself. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Never mind then. :3 ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I think we aren't on the same page. I am saying that CIVIL UNIONS (i.e. not a religious marriage) cannot be denied to gay couples. Viva, that will be highly unlikely for states to make all the civil rights decisions. I may just as well have Apartheid in Broker then, and keep the Mormons, Catholics and Protestants in their own districts. BUT! We have our first issue here! Although this isn't IC yet, I think we need to get in the game of democracy. :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Votes States must have limitless jurisdiction over civil rights *'((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(()' 21:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :IN FAVOR :AGAINST * -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *--Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Free speech is a national right :IN FAVOR * -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *--Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *'((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(()' 21:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :AGAINST States decide on religious matters, however can FORCE nobody to abide by a certain religion or its practices :IN FAVOR * -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *--Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:30, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *'((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(()' 21:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :AGAINST Limitless terms for elected officials :IN FAVOR * -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) * ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :AGAINST *--Falloutfan08 (talk) 21:32, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Constitution can only be amended when a third of the Senate votes in favor :IN FAVOR * -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC) * ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :AGAINST